1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid activation apparatus for activating a fluid flowing in a pipe by ionizing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fluid activation apparatus is composed with a permanent magnet, a nuclear magnetic resonance energy generator, and the like disposed externally of a pipe (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-018635 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-009290).
To accelerate the activation of a fluid, it is preferable that a magnetic body have a larger magnetic density. However, since the magnetic body used in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-018635 has a limit in the magnetic density, a sufficient effect cannot be expected. In contrast, since the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-009290 is constructed based on an NMR magnetic resonance theory, the apparatus can activate a fluid in a pipe very effectively. However, the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-009290 is disadvantageous in that it is very expensive because a special magnetic body is employed.